


Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: The Doctor tries to make Rose smile on their way back to London, from Bad Wolf Bay





	Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was not, in any way, beted

Never underestimate the Doctor’s abilities of making puns, Rose learned eventually. It somehow got worse after they started living in Pete’s World. Maybe it was the human part, Donna did say that humans were more creative than Time Lords.

In fact, it only took a few hours on their way back to London from Norway, for her to realise that.

She waited for the Doctor to pick up a seat for himself before and sat by herself, looking through one of the windows of their zeppelin. However, he was impatient for being around her again, he haven’t seen her for so long, haven’t touched her and make her smile for so long. He decided to leave his seat and sit by her.

“Why was King Arthur’s army too tired to fight?”

“Doctor…”

“It had too many sleepless knights.”

She covered a small laugh with a cough.

“Did you hear about the auto body shop that just opened? It comes highly wreck-a-mended.”

He smiled at her and she turned her head to the window.

“Come on Rose. Are you upset at me?”

She sighs “No, of course not. I just wanted to think about everything for a second, alone… It’s just a lot.”

“Oh, ok. Very well. This zeppelin is very fancy, I this there’s a salad buffet over there… I’ll leaf you alone.”

“Oh my God”, she got up and walked away

“No, Rose. Wait!”


End file.
